


Tag

by Morgan_Kaged



Series: Malia Week [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, fun & games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Kaged/pseuds/Morgan_Kaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Malia’s first full moon as a human so they decide to the woods and play so tag. For Malia week and requested by Argent-Means-Silver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag

**Author's Note:**

> All rights and characters belong to Jeff Davis and MTV; I am in no way inflicted with ‘Teen Wolf’ nor do I own anything. This is just for entertainment purposes only with no profit earned or sought. I am fully aware of the Copyright Act 2005 and to my knowledge this is in accordance to it. Story line is mostly my own, but idea come from Argent-Means-Silver on Tumblr who requested it.

**Tag**

**By Morgan Kaged**

**Beta: Sage Reynolds**

**Rating: General Audiences**

**Description: It’s Malia’s first full moon as a human so they decide to the woods and play so tag. For Malia week and requested by Argent-Means-Silver.**

**Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to Jeff Davis and MTV; I am in no way inflicted with ‘Teen Wolf’ nor do I own anything. This is just for entertainment purposes only with no profit earned or sought. I am fully aware of the Copyright Act 2005 and to my knowledge this is in accordance to it. Story line is mostly my own, but idea come from Argent-Means-Silver on Tumblr who requested it.**  

* * *

The moon was bright in the sky, pale and white. The woods light up with the small glow of moonlight, the night creatures had come to life. Insects making their small noses and flowers in full bloom. The woods was quiet over then the sound of laughing teenagers and a full grown wolf who couldn’t believe they had convinced him to play this tedious and childish game.

It had been Stiles who had suggested it, no surprises there to anyone. Since the Nogitsune everyone had grown closer, he also wanted Derek to die less. Derek had helped save him after all; yes it was because his Dad had begged for Derek’s help and Derek had always made himself loyal to what he called Scott’s cause, especially recently. Derek saw Scott as the Alpha he could only hope to be. Even so Derek had helped save him, and brought the jar to contain the Nogitsune. So when Stiles had suggested tag for Malia’s first full moon as a human the others didn’t object much. Scott was all for it and happily agreed as long as Malia didn’t seem to be in danger of eating anyone. Lydia had complained about the running and her shoes but eventually agreed after enough pleading for Stiles. Kira had be easy to convince because she was excited for anything Scott was excited for. Derek was the hardest one to convince but it turned out he had a soft spot for his long lost cousin and making her smile. So here they were; in the woods playing a game of tag under the full moon.

They had decided that Malia should be “it” first because Malia was a fast runner, enjoyed the woods and they were playing tag for her benefit. Malia happily agreed to be “it”. Stiles had of course made it clear before the game had begun that none of the “super fast were beings” promised not to use any “super fast were being speed.” Malia didn’t see a problem with this, she was fast enough without added coyote powers. Malia used to play tag a lot before that night of the crash with her friends or with her little sister. She didn’t think any of her games of tag would have lasted as long as this one probably was. The idea was to play tag for the whole full moon. Even though some of them were humans and others weren’t affected by the full moon at all.

Malia allowed her friends to get a ten second head start before chasing after them as they drove in between the trees and rolled down hills. Malia knew this game would be fun when Stiles first suggested it but she didn’t know it would be this much fun. She didn’t even mind the cold air of the night sky she was having so much fun. Malia saw Stiles just a little ahead of her and decided to take him by surprise. Malia ran though the trees close to the side of Stiles and then cut across touching him as she did so.

“Tag! Not “it”!” Malia called out as she continued to run past with a grin. Stiles didn’t mind, it was his idea after all.

* * *

The others ran around the woods, diving between the trees. Laughter filled the woods as they do so. Stiles ran after Kira who ducked though two trees. Stiles held his hand out and tired to speed up, barely touching her shoulder he managed too.

“Tag! You’re “it”!” Stiles said.

“Fine.” Kira said with a smile. She would be lying if she said she didn’t find their moonlight game entertaining. It was the most fun anyone had had since the Nogitsune and the Oni, of course no one ever brought up those events. Not like she could blame them, they had all known Allison a lot longer than her. Stiles grinned and raced off jumping though mud and leaves. Kira looked around to see if she could see anyone and ran though the trees, listening out to giggles and voices.

* * *

Lydia smirked as she hid behind a tree. She normally didn’t go for such childish games, running meant sweat and was just going to ruin her shoes however Stiles had been very persuasive. Lydia agreed after much pleasing and she’d never admit it but it was run to lose control like this and run around with her friends. If anyone asked her though she was going to complain about nothing but the damage of her shoes instead of saying she’d enjoyed herself and the game. Lydia rubbed her sore heel-Stiles had warned her about heels but they were sneaker heels, Lydia felt that was a compromise-and continued to run though the woods. She could hear Kira getting close to her and continued to run in her heels.

“Tag!” Kira said a little too loudly as she touched Lydia’s back.

“Alright. Fine.” Lydia sighed. She let Kira get a ten second head start, and to rest her feet slightly, and continued to run. She wasn’t sure where anyone was-laughter, giggles and shouts were coming from everywhere. Lydia focused on one sound in particular, the sound of Scott and Stiles. Lydia headed towards it hoping she could catch one of them off guard and tag them.

* * *

 “Who’s it?” Stiles asked Scott as they ran close to the lake.

“Not sure.” Scott answered running alongside his friend. Before the bite he never would have been able to keep up with his friends and do this. He would have had to stop after the first ten minutes or so. But now he could run for hours and hours without getting tired or his chest getting tight. He could take a hike with Stiles without using his inhaler. Then he felt a hand on his arm.

“Tag!” Lydia called out as she touched Stiles’ shoulder. Scott turned and grinned towards his friend, who had been retagged “it”.

“Aw no fair.” Stiles whined.

“You know the rules Stiles.” Lydia replied and ran off in the opposite direction. Stiles turned towards Scott grinning.

“Oh no you don’t.” Scott told him and continued to run away.

“C’mon Scotty.” Stiles teased and chased after him. Scott grinned and kept running and tripped slightly causing him to roll down down a hill.

“Scott!” Stiles called out panicked slightly and ran down the hill.

“I’m okay.” Scott told Stiles and picked himself up of the floor and brushed himself off.

“Oh that’s good.” Stiles said with an evil grin and placed his hand on Scott’s chest.

“Tag.” Stiles told his friend before quickly racing off up the hill. Scott sighed, he knew it was a possibility but he hadn’t accepted Stiles to play so dirty. He’d get him back for that, he was sure of it. But for now he’d play the game. After all it was fun and he was sure everyone else was enjoying themselves too. Even Derek if they would ever get him to admit it which was unlikely but he hadn’t killed any of them so he couldn’t be annoyed. Scott ran up the hill and though the trees looking out for people. Then Scott heard Malia’s laugh not far from where he was and ran towards it. Even without using werecoyote speed Malia was pretty fast. Scott eventually managed to catch up to her and touched her wrist.

“Tag.” Scott said as he continued to run to avoid being tagged. 

* * *

Malia had been tagged again but she didn’t mind. She liked be “it” and chasing after people; it reminded her of when she would chase squirrels as a coyote to pass the time. She never hurt or ate the squirrels though, not even when she was starving. She always found other ways of finding food. Malia passed through the trees when she saw Derek. No one had seen him the whole game but here he was. Standing there. Malia had no problem with tagged him but she knew she could never outrun the older wolf. Malia dived between the trees, zigzagging so he wouldn’t be able to pick up her scent. Malia ran behind Derek and touched his shoulder lightly with her hand.

“Tag you’re “it”!” Malia told him and ran off before he could complain or tag her back. Derek watched after Malia as she ran, her hair bounced off her shoulders and flew out behind her. Derek admitted he liked having her around, especially with Cora gone. Derek was an older brother and cousin before Malia; he had a natural protective streak in him and it was one that often showed when it came to family. Malia would always need some form of extra protection-just look at who her birth father turned out to be-and couldn’t help at want to give her that. Malia being lose on her first full moon human was the only reason he had agreed to be running around the woods with a bunch of teenagers playing tag of all things. A game he hadn’t played since the fire and even then most of it was because of Cora or younger siblings. Derek decided he’d play along anyway, if he must; for Malia’s sake at least who was clearly enjoying this game and had commented many times that she missed running though the woods. Derek took off and started to run though the woods; listening out to the many annoying teenagers he found himself surrounded by time and time again.

* * *

Malia ran through the woods and almost collided with Kira.

“Sorry.” Kira told her and give her friend an apologetic smile.

“It’s okay, it’s my fault.” Malia replied.

“You’re not “it” are you?” Kira asked cautiously, debating if she should run or not.

“No. Derek is.” Malia informed her.

“Oh good.” Kira said and heard sounds of branches and leaves rustling as they were stepped on.

“Someone’s close.” Malia said.

“I’ll catch you later.” Kira said with a smile.

“See you.” Malia said and took off as fast as she could go without using her werecoyote enhances speed.

* * *

As the moon slowly set Malia felt less pulse in her veins and less urge to kill. She made her way to the others as the sun started to rise, in the large clearing at the beginning where they had decided to meet up. During the whole game Malia had been “it” three times, Scott two, Stiles four, Lyida three, Kira five and Derek two. No one could argue that the game wasn’t fun and enjoyable.

“We should do that every full moon.” Stiles said as he got his car keys out.

“I have to run in the mud every full moon?” Lydia asked.

“It’s so much fun though!” Malia exclaimed wondering how anyone could possibly not enjoy running though the mud.

“Yes it was fun I suppose but these shoes were not running shoes. They’re Prada.” Lydia explained.

“So wear running shoes.” Stiles said. He’d never understand Lydia’s obsession with fashion. She would look beautiful in anything, it didn’t matter if she wear the scruffiest sneakers or the fanciest designer shoes there she would always be beautiful.

“Well I hope you all had fun....and I hope you’ll continue to have fun at school after running around the woods all night.” Derek humoured them all with a smirk. He’d pointed out they would have school the next day but none of them listened; now they can pay the price with hard lessons and zero sleep. Maybe it’ll be a useful life lesson to them all Derek mused. Either way he’d have fun sleeping while they could all whine how tired they were after a game that they wanted to play. Teenagers, thinking of consequences must be impossible Derek thought to himself.

“Not even that tired.” Malia said trying to hide a yawn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @MorganKaged  
> My Tumblr: hereliesmorgankaged  
> My Website: morgankaged.weebly.com
> 
> Sage's Twitter: @WerekittySage  
> Sage's Tumblr: werekittysage


End file.
